dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan
サイヤ |RomName = Genki Dama Sūpā Saiya-jin |alias = SBSS SBSSJ Genki Dama Super Saiyan Spirit Ball Super Saiyan |debut = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Anime: "Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors" Manga: "The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!" |user = Goku VegetaDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Future Trunks Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.07.00 Update DLC Ultra FusionDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar = Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) }} サイヤ |''Genki Dama Sūpā Saiya-jin''|lit. "Energy Sphere Super Saiyan"}}Daizenshuu 6 is the result of a Super Saiyan becoming empowered via absorbing a Spirit Bomb. Overview Goku utilizes this form in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! by transforming into a Super Saiyan while he creates a Spirit Bomb, and then proceeding to absorb the Spirit Bomb into himself because of the impurity in his heart. While utilizing this form, Goku becomes greatly empowered - however, he is unconscious while using it, and as such, his actions are not his own. He did this as a last resort against the titular form of Android 13. Even getting in close to attack Goku while in this state carries the risk of the attacker's limbs used in the attack being incinerated, which was especially evident by Super Android 13's last-ditch efforts to kill Goku before the latter landed the final blow on him. In the final battle with Fused Zamasu, every human, plant and animal on Earth unconsciously sends their energy to Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks, resulting in a Spirit Bomb appearing above him. Trunks then absorbs it, allowing him to create the Sword of Hope and slice Fused Zamasu in half. While Future Trunks does not use this state in the manga version of the storyline, he does appear in it on the alternate cover for The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!. In Dragon Ball GT, during his final battle with Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku absorbs Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final and uses its power to defeat him. Video Game Appearances Goku is able to utilize this form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In these games, he can absorb the Spirit Bomb in Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegeta becomes a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan during his battle with Super Janemba. In Dragon Ball Fusions, during the battle with Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich, the Saiyan Ultra Fusion created by Tekka's Team absorbs a Super Spirit Bomb containing energy from everyone gathered at the Timespace Tournament inside the Timespace Rift, allowing them to become stronger than even God of Destruction Beerus and defeat Golden Great Ape Pinich. Additionally, there is a Special Move called Spirit Bomb Absorption, which allows the user to create and absorb a Spirit Bomb which grants "Spirit" status, causes Melee and Ki Blast power to go up and also increases defense and speed as well. When used by Super Saiyan Goku (DBZ, Super and GT), it allows him to become a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan. However, Spirit Bomb Absorption can be used by characters of other races such as Tekka's EX-Fusions and Earthling Quiche. In Xenoverse 2 DLC 4, Future Trunks is capable of utilizing this form by transforming into Super Saiyan 2 and then using the Sword of Hope on top of it. A Saiyan Future Warrior can also use this technique by transforming into either a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 and then using the Sword of Hope. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Future Trunks utilizes this during his Dramatic Finish against Fused Zamasu as a part of the Sword of Hope. In Dragon Ball Legends, Goku from the end of the Android 13 fight was added a new character. His ultimate attack has him summon the Spirit Bomb, absorb it as a Super Saiyan, and then landing the same final blow he landed to Android 13 to whoever he's currently fighting. Trivia *Similar to the effects of the S.S. Deadly Bomber, the negative risks of assuming the state as mentioned by Krillin due to rage creating impurity within the heart was only stated in the Japanese version, while in the Funimation dub, Krillin expresses surprise that Goku's heart retains its purity even as a Super Saiyan. *It has been implied that this form was the inspiration for Ultra Instinct "Omen", as Goku absorbed the Spirit Bomb and gained new powers. **They also produce the same dual-voice, at least in the Japanese version, where Goku has the voice of the Great Ape alongside his grunts and screams. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Генки Дама Супер Сайян Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans